


Remnants of a Painful Past

by curiously_me



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund still suffers the White Witch's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants of a Painful Past

Edmund would be asleep when it happened, Peter knew. His brother would toss and turn, his cries starting quiet but quickly escalating into full-blown screams of pain.

Though Peter had tried, he was never able to wake Edmund from his nightmares. Nor, could he relieve the pain that caused them. He held his brother close now, rocking him gently, as he was tortured by his mind and by the past.

After a particularly violent attack, Edmund had finally broken down and told Peter what was happening to him.

It chilled Peter to the bone, knowing that, even in death, the White Witch had the power to cause such terrible suffering.

The wound Edmund had received, when he'd defied the White Witch and destroyed her staff, would suddenly and without warning cause the Just King such acute pain, that he would be unable to perform his duties until it had passed and he'd recovered.

No one knew how long the attacks would last and when they occurred, the _People_ would be subdued. As if in understanding and sympathy of their Just King's torment, disagreements seemed to resolve themselves and feuds were set aside. Parties too, would be a little less lively in deference of his suffering.

Peter was pulled from his thoughts as Edmund moaned piteously and clung tighter to his brother's shirt.

"Oh, Edmund," Peter whispered into the dark hair, "I would do anything to take this from you."

And he had tried.

Peter had gone first to the Centaurs, knowing that they were one of the most-intelligent races in Narnia. When they had been unable to help, Peter had turned to the forest, pleading with the spirits of the wood to give aid to his brother; they had no answers and he had received no advice.

Peter had looked high and low, traveling his lands and those bordering Narnia, searching for some solution, some way to alleviate Edmund's affliction.

Throughout his journey, Peter kept his eyes and ears open for any word of Aslan. The Great Lion had been strangely absent; where he had come to their aid before, the Kings and Queens of Narnia had not seen Aslan for almost three years.

So, without answers and with great sadness, the High King returned to Cair Paravel. To continue doing the only thing he could to help his brother.

* * *

And when the pain came again, Peter was there, holding Edmund in his arms.


End file.
